Turnabout Amnesia
by ChivesFreeman
Summary: Kristoph gets bailed by a very rich person and so he begins his preparitions to kill a certain someone. But something happens that he didn't quite plan. Sorry about the title, no one could think of a good one. A oneshot.


Author's Note :  
Me and my two buddies , Jadeswolf and Roxiek, decided to make a list of Phoenix Wright pairings and write oneshots.  
So here is my Phoenix Wright and Kristoph Gavin oneshot, enjoy reading :D  
P.S. The paragraphs may be wrong, I'm not too good with paragraphs.

* * *

The time has come, Kristoph thought. The heavy footsteps that echoed through the empty corridor, the many keys clanking noisily together, gave him this thought. Judging the volume of the combined noise, Kristoph made an appropriate estimation of ten minutes before the officer was upon his cell door.

Had he been in a regular cell, it would have taken two minutes. But, according to his doctor, because he was highly dangerous he was held at high security, which meant everyone-- officers included- had to go through a precise full body search.  
Also, according to his doctor, the officers were scared of his calm manner, he refused to lose his poker face so the police officers didn't know if he was suicidal or not. Not that Kristoph would ever have such inferior thoughts.  
He sighed, knowing that no one would hear him express an emotion.  
He despised emotions, showing other humans that he was weak was not something he indulged himself in.  
He almost hated emotions more than dirty finger nails, but not as much as he hated him...

With the thought of dirty finger nails, Kristoph grabbed his clear nail varnish and sat down in his chair, the one that cost more than a yearly salary for a detective.  
Whilst idly primping his nails, he noted that he would inform the guard to give his belongings to his younger brother, even though he had been a disgrace to him.  
Klavier had been a fine gentleman, would have been great in the law world, had he not mingled his prosecution career with rock music. The very thought sickened Kristoph, not that he had ever said anything. When Klavier came to visit, Kristoph had sat quietly listening to the latest news about how many albums The Gavinners had sold and how he had fallen in love with one of the female detectives. Not that he approved, far from it.  
Kristoph hated the emotion of love, it was for weak minded people and it always ended up being bad news, as he had experienced. He just agreed with Klavier because no one else would visit him, his brother the only connection he had to the world beyond the high electrical fences.

Five minutes  
Five minutes until his death.  
Rather than thinking about how he was going to die by an ironic lethal poison that he had used to kill his own victims, he thought about what he would never accomplish.  
He would never get to publish his murder mystery novel that he had worked so hard on; about the idiotic protagonist was murdered by the cunning killer, who had been under his nose the whole time.  
He had to admit, the killer was a lot like himself. Clever, sly and powerful.  
Kristoph dipped the nail brush into the pot and painted his thumb with the clear residue as he thought of how he wanted to own a successful law firm.  
The one he had originally run was mainly for amusement.  
He had planned to get Justice to work on a homicide case for his first case, embarrassing himself and making Kristoph look better.  
It was a shame that Kristoph had underestimated him though and look at where he was now.

The thing that saddened Kristoph the most, well the closest to the emotion of sadness, was that he would never get to complete his ultimate plan.  
The one he had daydreamed about.  
The one he had planned ever since being locked up.  
The plan was he, Kristoph Gavin, would kill the man he hated the most, the man who had ruined his life...  
Phoenix Wright.

Fumbling with the keys nervously, Detective Gumshoe took deep breaths.  
He always felt this way when he had see Kristoph Gavin.  
Unlike his brother Klavier, who always seemed friendly and talkative, Kristoph Gavin was scary. But not in the normal sense of scary that Gumshoe could handle. No, Kristoph was always polite but spoke little most of the time, but once when Gumshoe had brought him the wrong food, Kristoph threw it at the wall and started shouting.  
Gumshoe shivered as he jabbed the key into the door and after hesitating, he opened it and went inside.

There was a corridor behind the door; most of the cells were empty except the one round the corner. Gumshoe shuffled forwards, keeping his eyes directly forward. The empty cells creeped him out since they all used to host psychopaths. Gumshoe used to hate walking down the corridor, there would be screaming and rattling as he walked.  
Not anymore though, everything was quiet except for the sound of something being dipped in water.  
Kristoph must have been cleaning his nails again, Gumshoe thought.

When he turned the corner, Kristoph was sat on his chair- that cost more than Gumshoe's entire apartment- and after seeing Gumshoe he put down a fancy bottle.  
"Good morning, detective." His usual calm tone with a hint of creepy rang out into the silence.  
"Hey, pal..."Gumshoe whimpered as he fumbled once again with the keys.  
"That time already, eh?" Kristoph looked at Gumshoe over the rim of his glasses, making him look more menacing than usual.  
"Y...Yeah...p-pal." Gumshoe finally had the right key and opened the cell door.  
They both watched in silence as the door crept open and then Kristoph held his arms out towards Gumshoe.  
Confused, Gumshoe turned around and started walking down the corridor and after a while Kristoph followed, his footsteps lighter than Gumshoe's own.  
"So...am I needed in court again, Detective?" Gumshoe shook his head and continued walking in silence.  
Once they were through the door, they turned left and Gumshoe heard silence behind him.  
Turning around, he was met with a confused look on Kristoph's face.  
"Why are we not heading for the room?" It took Gumshoe a while to understand and his usual grin spread across his face.  
"You have been bailed by a very rich, very anonymous friend, pal. After speaking to your doctor, the chief agreed to let you out for awhile as long as you stay in this area, pal."  
A satisfied smile was now on Kristoph's face and thinking the man was genuinely happy, Gumshoe lead the man to his freedom.  
*

Kristoph couldn't have been happier. He thought that the time had come to meet with the devil, if one believed in such things.  
But now, thanks to someone that he would probably never meet, he was free to roam the streets, move into his big house and do the things he wanted to.  
He had been given a second chance but all he could think about was killing Phoenix Wright.  
The moronic detective, who was usually silent, was filling Kristoph in with all the details of what was on the news lately.  
They walked through the precinct, the officers rushing around with determined looks plastered on their faces. With a simple deduction, Kristoph worked out that a crime had been committed, a murder judging by the way they ran.  
Kristoph had decided he would volunteer for a charity shop near his house.  
Everyone would think he was reformed and he would look less suspicious when Wright was found dead.  
Also, Kristoph would use a special knife he bought from the black market to commit the crime. Everybody knew that Kristoph hated getting dirty, that is why he always used poison.  
He would also-  
"Well, off you go, pal." The detective held the door open and smiled him off.  
"That is very kind of you, detective. Nice coat by the way." Kristoph smiled as kindly as he could and walked through the door, inhaling the fresh air and wonderful smells of the outside.  
The detective shut the door behind him and Kristoph immediately headed for his house.  
He decided he would do the deed tonight, get an alibi off an old friend who could edit photograph times very precisely. The young girl and Justice would be at home as it was around midnight now and Klavier had told them they had bought a house twenty minutes away from the office.  
With all the ideas buzzing inside his head, Kristoph didn't notice the red Dodge Viper until he was sprawled on the floor in pain. Since he had been hit at around 90MPH Kristoph couldn't help but go unconscious in the middle of the road.  
*

Miles Edgeworth should have really went back to help the man but the thought of being scolded by Franziska again for being late for their date was what kept him driving.  
Besides, the man was just a peasant and shouldn't have been walking around at this time of night. He swerved round the corner and hit someone else.  
Sighing, he sped up before his registration number could be written down.  
He seriously needed to leave his office earlier.  
*

"Daddy! Are you ok?" Phoenix smiled at his "daughter" and Apollo, who both looked genuinely concerned.  
"I'm fine, Trucy, I've survived worse," he joked aloud, then adding with a mutter, "Darn Edgeworth."  
"So daddy, you'll be back at the office tomorrow, right?"  
That's what Phoenix loved about Trucy, the way she was so blunt and always spoke her mind.  
To save Phoenix from answering, Apollo interrupted.  
"I heard that Mr Gavin was also run over, just before you were."  
At that precise moment, Klavier walked past.  
Trucy rushed over to door, so Apollo sat on the edge of the bed, were Phoenix was lying.  
"Look after her; I may be awhile in here. That means no boys." Phoenix joked as Apollo looked towards the door, were squeals could be heard.  
"Of course, Mr Wright." Apollo shifted around on the bed until he was comfortable.  
How Mr Wright could sleep on it was beyond Apollo.  
"Call me Phoen- Trucy are you ok?" Phoenix sat up with a worried expression on his face and Apollo got up to hug his sister. Klavier stood behind them with a serious look on his face, one Phoenix had never saw before.  
"Maybe you should go to the waiting room with her, Herr Justice."  
Phoenix gulped. It must be serious if Klavier wasn't insulting Apollo.  
Apollo nodded and gently pushed Trucy towards the door, who was pale and muttering, "he's out, he's gonna get daddy."

Klavier strode across the room and sat at the edge of Phoenix's bed, in the place where Apollo had just sat.  
"How is it that I have to stay in bed but you can walk around?" Phoenix joked, trying to make the tense atmosphere lessen.  
This just confused the young rock star and then he realised. Everyone had been talking about a Mr Gavin being hit.  
"Herr Wright, it was not me who was hit," Klavier waited for a few seconds before continuing, enough time for Phoenix to frown. "Last night, my brother Kristoph was released from prison and was hit by the car."  
Phoenix suddenly began to worry, the old him emerging. He felt like he did when he was doing his first case, terrified, nervous.  
Kristoph Gavin was a dangerous man but what made it worse was he blamed Phoenix for everything. Phoenix was good as dead.  
"I need you to do me a favour, Herr Wright. Could my brother work under you for awhile?"  
Phoenix stared at the prosecutor. The man who obviously wanted him dead or needed to go see a psychiatrist. "You brother wants to kill me!" His voice went three octaves higher than usual and this provoked a smile on Klavier's face.  
"The situation is like this, Herr Wright. My brother was hit by a car and has forgotten everything, even his name and that we are brothers." Phoenix was still frowning so Klavier grabbed his hand and put Phoenix's arm around his shoulder.  
"We shall go see him, ja?"  
*

Phoenix expected to see an extravagant hospital room, like Kristoph's cell but was shocked as he entered a room identical to his own except there was no mess.  
Kristoph was sat talking to a nurse, who was giving him a cup of tea.  
"...so make sure you complement the chef for me, the food was delicious." Phoenix was shocked. Kristoph sounded exactly the same, his posh voice that made everyone think he was born American. But that fact that he was complementing someone, especially for the food that was absolutely disgusting was totally out of character.  
When Klavier and Phoenix entered, the nurse moved out of the bedside chair so Klavier could place him there.  
"Phoenix Wright!" Kristoph smiled and Phoenix knew this was a bad idea. Kristoph might have forgotten some things but the fact he wanted to kill Phoenix could not be easily forgotten. Phoenix began to stand up and go back to his room when Klavier pushed him back down.  
"Listen to him, Herr Wright," Klavier pleaded in a gentle voice that left Phoenix no choice.  
"Sorry, I only know you name because Klavier mentioned you. He said you owned a law office, is that right?" Kristoph sounded so genuine that Phoenix began to relax a little.  
"Actually, it's a talent agency," Phoenix smiled at the thought of his young businesswoman, Trucy.  
"Is that so? Well that is wonderful. I think I remember being a defence attorney but something happened..." Kristoph scrunched his face in concentration then gave up trying to remember.  
"Well brother, I brought Herr Wright here so we could get you the job of being his intern."  
Phoenix raised his hands to object, but the smile on Kristoph's face stopped him. It was a genuine smile and was truly breath taking. Phoenix turned away before the Gavin brothers saw the blush rapidly spread across his cheeks like a fire in the forest.  
Feeling defeated, Phoenix sighed. "Fine, he can work in the office."

ONE MONTH LATER

"Here's your coffee, Phoenix, two sugars, no milk, just the way you like it." Kristoph said as he placed the mug onto the desk in front of Phoenix.  
"You can call me Nick, it would be nice to be called that again," Phoenix put down his newspaper and took a mouthful of coffee, "and this is perfect, you put the milk in before the water, didn't you?"  
Kristoph smiled. "Only the best for my boss. Anyway, the table has been booked for our meeting tonight."  
Phoenix looked at Kristoph and mimicked his smile. "You mean our date. Trucy and Apollo aren't here so don't worry."  
Kristoph walked round the desk and noticed a pile of papers beside it.  
"I'll go and put these into the filing cabinet, you know I hate mess... Nick."  
Kristoph left the room and Phoenix sighed in contentment. Kristoph had been wonderful this past month.  
He had sorted out the office, making it look like an office instead of a magic shop.  
He always insisted on making Phoenix coffee, or dinner.  
He had even got Apollo and Trucy on his side, which was a miracle considering on how much they had nagged Phoenix over the topic.  
Phoenix thought the reason Trucy came round to the idea was because she got to see that 'prince' of hers, when he decided to visit his brother.  
But the best part for Phoenix was that he and Kristoph were finally getting closer.  
He wasn't worried about Kristoph trying to kill him when he had about Kristoph's release.  
Instead, he was worried that his feelings for him would return and before Edgeworth had run everyone over, Phoenix had known they couldn't be together. But not anymore.  
*

Kristoph put the documents in the suitable compartment and was going to go back and see Nick when he noticed something. Sliding the drawer open again, he double checked that what he saw was true. In the 'K' section was a folder with his name on it.  
He knew that he shouldn't read anything without permission, that he should just walk away and keep the job that had been so kindly offered to him but he couldn't resist.  
He sat down on one of the couches and opened the files.  
That's when his memories came rushing back to him.  
His name was Kristoph Gavin, former defence attorney.  
He liked clean finger nails.  
He had murdered several people with poison and had planned to kill another.  
He had been in love once with another man once but had been tossed aside for a woman.  
*

_"Mr Wright, can I talk to you?" The young blonde man was indeed handsome and had taken to Phoenix lately.  
"Of course Kristoph, what is it?" Phoenix said, keeping his eye on the spirit medium at the other side of the room.  
"I was thinking perhaps we could go for a drink, just you and me?" Kristoph smiled brightly and Phoenix couldn't concentrate properly.  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
Kristoph frowned and Phoenix was inwardly hurting. "Why not?"  
"I have a reputation as a well respected lawyer, as do you, and I think maybe we should date women, if you understand me."  
Kristoph looked over to the woman in Phoenix's eye sight and Phoenix walked over to her before he could cause anymore pain to both of them.  
That night, Maya told Phoenix that she had gotten engaged._  
Phoenix sighed. He had been stupid that day and Kristoph would never look at him again after that day. So Phoenix had been glad that memory had been erased from Kristoph's mind.  
Speaking of Kristoph, Phoenix hadn't heard or saw anything of him in a while and it was getting dark outside.

Phoenix went into the other room, which was pitch black. He decided that Kristoph must have went home to get ready, so he walked towards the door.  
Someone grabbed him and held a knife to his throat.  
"Phoenix Wright, I remember." The blade of the knife was cold against his throat but the tone of Kristoph's voice was colder.  
"You chose a woman over me. And she ended up marrying someone else. That's why I wanted to kill you." Phoenix started to sweat. He was going to die, he knew it, but all he could think about was how much he regretted that night.  
"So don't you have any last words? That you're sorry or 'please don't hurt me' or something? Chose wisely because you don't have much longer."  
Phoenix sighed. He had to get this feeling off his chest before he .  
"Kristoph, go ahead and kill me, I don't care. I just want you to know that I love you..."  
The room was silent, except for the breathing of both men.  
It felt like an eternity before the knife finally dropped on the floor.  
"I've always wanted to kill you but now I can't do –"  
Before Kristoph could finish, Phoenix had his lips pressed to Kristoph's own, they were doing something that had both wanted to do for a long time. But suddenly Kristoph pulled away.  
"Our table at the restaurant! Let's go." Phoenix nodded and searched for Kristoph's hand in the dark.  
"By the way Nick, don't think I'm making you coffee anymore."  
"It was nice while it lasted. Oh and be careful when we get outside, Edgeworth might run us over."  
They both laughed together and exited the office, hand in hand.


End file.
